Electrical circuit cards are often housed in a chassis for protection from the environment in which they may operate and/or for other suitable purposes. In some cases, electrical circuit cards may be mounted within the chassis using standoffs. Standoffs typically have threaded fastening members on both ends such that one end may be screwingly mounted to the chassis while the other end may be screwingly mounted to the electrical circuit card.